This invention relates to bed sheets, and more particularly to bed sheets having at least one storage pocket formed at a side thereof.
Frequently it is desirable to store articles at bedside in a secure location. If, for example, such articles or objects are located on a night stand or the like adjacent to a bed, the object is unnecessarily accessible to uninvited persons such as a child, an intruder or other uninvited persons such as a burglar. For example, with the high crime rate in society, some persons do not feel comfortable going to bed without some protective device such as a can of disabling spray or firearm. Clearly, devices such as these should be maintained in a secure location and not be readily available to the unwelcomed visitor or a child. However, if the device is locked away, it is not readily available when needed. It is thus desirable to provide a storage location for storing such articles, objects or devices for ready accessibility to a person while in bed but which is secure against intruders.